


Price of resistance

by Louse



Category: Stephen Galaxy, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Death, Gore, Hard vore, Other, Vore, chewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louse/pseuds/Louse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intimidation tactics sometimes end up as full scale punishment - maybe Jasper will have learned her lesson this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of resistance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Jasper
> 
> As usual, ba bla bla I don't thoroughly proofread free writing
> 
> Commissions open, and are thoroughly proofread http://becidot.tumblr.com/post/141059856145/fic-commissions

Alexandrite let out a low growl,crouched with all six hands on the ground, staring Jasper directly in the eye. The orange gem had escaped her once before, and had made it very clear she was capable of beating all three of them down while they stayed apart. Garnet’s original trick hadn’t worked - fusion had been the only option. She’d backed Jasper into a cave now, one that didn’t go as deep as she may have hoped, considering Alexandrite would easily to be able to reach her.

Jasper was pressed up against the back wall, chest heaving, and it was obvious by the way her eyes darted about that she was looking for any way out of the cave, but Alexandrite had blocked her only exit. After another moment observing her, Alexandrite reached into the dave and dragged Jasper out by her foot, part of her feeling guilty joy at how much that panicked the orange warrior. Jasper kicked at Alex’s hand, before spinning up into a ball and launching at her face.

Not having expected it, Alex was hit square in the face, and reeled back with a loud screech, hand swiping up and catching Jasper within it once more, slamming her down against the ground, the mouth tucked away under her chin snapping open and releasing a rage-filled roar, descending towards Jasper as it went on. Once she calmed down, she grumbled a little.

“I told you, you didn’t have to fight us.” She didn’t lift her hand yet, though, just watching Jasper squirm and still try to resist, and infuriatingly enough she said nothing. Alexandrite lifted Jasper then and opened her second maw, bringing Jasper closer to it. She intended to poof Jasper quickly, crushing wouldn’t work, and the threat of such a brutal death may convince her to stop. No, instead, Jasper bit into her hand, which only pissed Alexandrite off further.

She closed her jaws around Jasper, not able to fit the entirety of her in her mouth. Jasper’s claws dug into the side of her face and neck, the warrior’s legs thrashing and kicking, incoherent screaming sounding from her, while Alex simply gripped her and growled, shaking her head side to side viciously, once more hoping to terrify Jasper into submission, instead she felt Jasper’s claws tearing through her skin in a desperate attempt to get her to let go.

Guilt and glee gripped the large fusion as she dug her teeth into Jasper, breaking skin and squeezing, tasting the blood trickling onto her tongue. Jasper screamed, but still didn’t beg for mercy, so Alex tossed her head back and released her grip, Jasper falling back further, before her jaws shut again, even tighter. 

Fuck it, this clearly wasn’t going to happen. Head still tilted back, she brought her jaws down hard, a shiver running down her back at the dull crunching sound, and Jasper’s absolute silence as well as the thick blood pooling in the back of her throat,until she swallowed, releasing her grip on Jasper once more to let her slide further into her throat, biting down again to further compress her, a third crunch being delivered just before she swallowed Jasper down, feeling minimal resistance as she slid down Alex’s throat and into her gut.

It was there the fusion felt Jasper’s body erupt into a puff of smoke, her gem safe enough and contained inside the giant fusion.

Ah, who’s stomach was she going to be in when Alex unfused?


End file.
